I. Ischemia
Ischemic insult, i.e., the localized deficiency of oxygen to an organ or skeletal tissue, is a common and significant problem in many clinical conditions. The problem is especially acute in organ transplant operations in which a harvested organ is removed from a body, isolated from a blood source, and thereby deprived of oxygen and nutrients for an extended period of time. Ischemic insult also occurs in certain clinical conditions, such as sickle cell anemia and septic shock, which may result from hypotension or organ dysfunction. Depending on the duration of the insult, the ischemia can disturb cellular metabolism and ion gradients, and ultimately cause irreversible cellular injury and death.
Arguably, heart attacks and stroke are the most widely recognized example of the damage resulting from ischemia. Myocardial ischemia is a condition wherein there is insufficient blood supply to the myocardium (the muscles of the heart) to meet its demand for oxygen. The ultimate result of persistent myocardial ischemia is necrosis or death of a portion of cardiac muscle tissue, known as a myocardial infarct, commonly known as a heart attack. Insufficient blood supply to the myocardium is generally due to an obstruction or thrombus in an artery supplying blood to the myocardium. Another cause can be atrial fibrillation, wherein the increased heart rate associated with atrial fibrillation increases the work, and hence the blood demand of the myocardium, while the atrial fibrillation at the same time reduces the blood supply.
Whereas stroke is defined as a sudden impairment of body functions caused by a disruption in the supply of blood to the brain. For instance, a stroke occurs when blood supply to the brain is interrupted for any reason, including hemorrhage, low blood pressure, clogging by atherosclerotic plaque, a blood clot, or any particle. Because of the blockage or rupture, part of the brain fails to get the supply of blood and oxygen that it requires. Brain tissue that receives an inadequate supply of blood is said to be ischemic. Deprived of oxygen and nutrients, nerve cells and other cell types within the brain begin to fail, creating an infarct (an area of cell death, or necrosis). As the neurons fail and die, the part of the body controlled by those neurons can no longer function. The devastating effects of ischemia are often permanent because brain tissue has very limited repair capabilities and lost neurons are typically not regenerated.
Cerebral ischemia may be incomplete (blood flow is reduced but not entirely cut off), complete (total loss of tissue perfusion), transient or permanent. If ischemia is incomplete and persists for no more than ten to fifteen minutes, neural death may not occur. More prolonged or complete ischemia results in infarction. Depending on the site and extent of the infarction, mild to severe neurological disability or death will follow.
To a modest extent, the brain is protected against cerebral ischemia by compensatory mechanisms, including collateral circulation (overlapping local blood supplies), and arteriolar auto-regulation (local smooth muscle control of blood flow in the smallest arterial channels). If compensatory mechanisms operate efficiently, slightly diminished cerebral blood flow produces neither tissue ischemia nor abnormal signs and symptoms. Usually, such mechanisms must act within minutes to restore blood flow if permanent infarction damage is to be avoided or reduced. Arteriolar auto-regulation works by shunting blood from noncritical regions to infarct zones.
Even in the face of systemic hypotension, auto-regulation may be sufficient to adjust the circulation and thereby preserve the vitality and function of brain or heart tissue. Alternatively, ischemia may be sufficiently prolonged and compensatory mechanisms sufficiently inadequate that a catastrophic stroke or heart attack results.
Ischemia is also associated with various clinical conditions, such as septic shock. Septic shock as a result of hypotension and organ dysfunction in response to infectious sepsis is a major cause of death. The manifestations of sepsis include those related to the systemic response to infection (tachycardia, tachypnea alterations in temperature and leukocytosis) and those related to organ-system dysfunction (cardiovascular, respiratory, renal, hepatic and hematologic abnormalities). Furthermore, the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) of gram-negative bacteria is considered to be the most important exogenous mediator of acute inflammatory response to septic shock. The LPS or endotoxin released from the outer membrane of gram-negative bacteria results in the release of cytokines and other cellular mediators, including tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF alpha), interleukin-1 (Il-1), interleukin-6 (Il-6) and thromboxane A2. Extreme levels of these mediators are known to trigger many pathological events, including fever, shock, and intravascular coagulation, leading to ischemia and organ failure.
II. Hemoglobin
Hemoglobin is a tetrameric protein which delivers oxygen via an allosteric mechanism. Oxygen binds to the four hemes of the hemoglobin molecule. Each heme contains porphyrin and iron in the ferrous state. The ferrous iron-oxygen bond is readily reversible. Binding of the first oxygen to a heme releases much greater energy than binding of the second oxygen molecule, binding of the third oxygen releases even less energy, and binding of the fourth oxygen releases the least energy.
In blood, hemoglobin is in equilibrium between two allosteric structures. In the “T” (for tense) state, hemoglobin is deoxygenated. In the “R” (for relaxed) state, hemoglobin is oxygenated. An oxygen equilibrium curve can be scanned to observe the affinity and degree of cooperativity (allosteric action) of hemoglobin. In the scan, the Y-axis plots the percent of hemoglobin oxygenation and the X-axis plots the partial pressure of oxygen in millimeters of mercury (mm Hg). If a horizontal line is drawn from the 50% oxygen saturation point to the scanned curve and a vertical line is drawn from the intersection point of the horizontal line with the curve to the partial pressure X-axis, a value commonly known as the P50 is determined (i.e., this is the pressure in mm Hg when the scanned hemoglobin sample is 50% saturated with oxygen). Under physiological conditions (i.e., 37° C., pH=7.4, and partial carbon dioxide pressure of 40 mm Hg), the P50 value for normal adult hemoglobin (HbA) is around 26.5 mm Hg. If a lower than normal P50 value is obtained for the hemoglobin being tested, the scanned curve is considered to be “left-shifted” and the presence of high oxygen-affinity hemoglobin is indicated. Conversely, if a higher than normal P50 value is obtained for the hemoglobin being tested, the scanned curve is considered to be “right-shifted”, indicating the presence of low oxygen-affinity hemoglobin.
It has been proposed that influencing the allosteric equilibrium of hemoglobin is a viable avenue of attack for treating diseases. The conversion of hemoglobin to a high affinity state is generally regarded to be beneficial in resolving problems with (deoxy)hemoglobin-S (i.e., sickle cell anemia). The conversion of hemoglobin to a low affinity state is believed to have general utility in a variety of disease states where tissues suffer from low oxygen tension, such as ischemia and radio sensitization of tumors. Several synthetic compounds have been identified which have utility in the allosteric regulation of hemoglobin and other proteins. For example, several new compounds and methods for treating sickle cell anemia which involve the allosteric regulation of hemoglobin are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,926 to Abraham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,381 to Abraham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,473 to Abraham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,244 to Abraham et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,995 to Abraham et al. Furthermore, in both Perutz, “Mechanisms of Cooperativity and allosteric Regulation in Proteins”, Quarterly Reviews of Biophysics 22, 2 (1989), pp. 163-164, and Lalezari et al., “LR16, a compound with potent effects on the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin, on blood cholesterol, and on low density lipoprotein”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 85 (1988), pp. 6117-6121, compounds which are effective allosteric hemoglobin modifiers are discussed. In addition, Perutz et al. has shown that a known antihyperlipoproteinemia drug, bezafibrate, is capable of lowering the affinity of hemoglobin for oxygen (See “Bezafibrate lowers oxygen affinity of hemoglobin”, Lancet 1983, 881).
Human normal adult hemoglobin (“HbA”) is a tetrameric protein comprising two alpha chains having 141 amino acid residues each and two beta chains having 146 amino acid residues each, and also bearing prosthetic groups known as hemes. The erythrocytes help maintain hemoglobin in its reduced, functional form. The heme-iron atom is susceptible to oxidation, but may be reduced again by one of two systems within the erythrocyte, the cytochrome b5, and glutathione reduction systems.
Hemoglobin is able to alter its oxygen affinity, thereby increasing the efficiency of oxygen transport in the body due to its dependence on 2,3-DPG, an allosteric regulator. 2,3-DPG is present within erythrocytes at a concentration that facilitates hemoglobin to release bound oxygen to tissues. Naturally-occurring hemoglobin includes any hemoglobin identical to hemoglobin naturally existing within a cell. Naturally-occurring hemoglobin is predominantly wild-type hemoglobin, but also includes naturally-occurring mutant hemoglobin. Wild-type hemoglobin is hemoglobin most commonly found within natural cells. Wild-type human hemoglobin includes hemoglobin A, the normal adult human hemoglobin having two alpha- and two beta-globin chains. Mutant hemoglobin has an amino-acid sequence that differs from the amino-acid sequence of wild-type hemoglobin as a result of a mutation, such as a substitution, addition or deletion of at least one amino acid. Adult human mutant hemoglobin has an amino-acid sequence that differs from the amino-acid sequence of hemoglobin A. Naturally-occurring mutant hemoglobin has an amino-acid sequence that has not been modified by humans. The naturally-occurring hemoglobin of the present invention is not limited by the methods by which it is produced. Such methods typically include, for example, erythrocytolysis and purification, recombinant production, and protein synthesis.
It is known that hemoglobin specifically binds small polyanionic molecules, especially 2,3-diphosphoglycerate (DPG) and adenosine triphosphate (ATP), present in the mammalian red cell (Benesch and Benesch, Nature, 221, p. 618, 1969). This binding site is located at the centre of the tetrameric structure of hemoglobin (Amone, A., Nature, 237, p. 146, 1972). The binding of these polyanionic molecules is important in regulating the oxygen-binding affinity of hemoglobin since it allosterically affects the conformation of hemoglobin leading to a decrease in oxygen affinity (Benesch and Benesch, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 26, p. 162, 1967). Conversely, the binding of oxygen allosterically reduces the affinity of hemoglobin for the polyanion. (Oxy) hemoglobin therefore binds DPG and ATP weakly. This is shown, for example, by studies of spin-labeled ATP binding to oxy- and deoxyhemoglobin as described by Ogata and McConnell (Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sc., 222, p. 56, 1973). In order to exploit the polyanion-binding specificity of hemoglobin, or indeed to perform any adjustment of its oxygen-binding affinity by chemically modifying the polyanion binding site, it has been necessary in the prior art that hemoglobin be deoxygenated. However, hemoglobin as it exists in solutions, or mixtures exposed to air, is in its oxy state, i.e., (oxy)hemoglobin. In fact it is difficult to maintain hemoglobin solutions in the deoxy state, (deoxy)hemoglobin, throughout a chromatographic procedure. Because of these difficulties, the technique of affinity chromatography has not been used in the prior art to purify hemoglobin.
Hemoglobin has also been administered as a pretreatment to patients receiving chemotherapeutic agents or radiation for the treatment of tumors (U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,007; WO 92/20368; WO 92/20369), for prophylaxis or treatment of systemic hypotension or septic shock induced by internal nitric oxide production (U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,466), during the perioperative period or during surgery in a method for maintaining a steady-state hemoglobin concentration in a patient (WO 95/03068), and as part of a perioperative hemodilution procedure used prior to surgery in an autologous blood use method (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,393 and 5,451,205). When a patient suffers a trauma (i.e., a wound or injury) resulting, for example, from surgery, an invasive medical procedure, or an accident, the trauma disturbs the patient's homeostasis. The patient's body biologically reacts to the trauma to restore homeostasis. This reaction is referred to herein as a naturally occurring stress response. If the body's stress response is inadequate or if it occurs well after the trauma is suffered, the patient is more prone to develop disorders.
III. Reduction of the Oxygen-Affinity of Hemoglobin
The major function of erythrocytes consists in the transport of molecular oxygen from the lungs to the peripheral tissues. The erythrocytes contain a high concentration of hemoglobin (30 pg per cell=35.5 g/100 unl cells) which forms a reversible adduct with O2. The O2-partial pressure in the lung is about.100 mm Hg, in the capillary system is about.70 mm Hg, against which O2 must be dissociated from the oxygenated hemoglobin. Under physiological conditions, only about 25% of the oxygenated hemoglobin may be deoxygenated; about.75% is carried back to the lungs with the venous blood. Thus, the major fraction of the hemoglobin-O2 adduct is not used for the O2 transport.
Interactions of hemoglobin with allosteric effectors enable an adaptation to the physiological requirement of maximum O2 release from the hemoglobin-O2 adduct with simultaneous conservation of the highest possible O2 partial pressure in the capillary system. 2,3-Diphosphoglycerate increases the half-saturation pressure of stripped hemoglobin at pH 7.4 from P(O2) (½)=9.3 mm Hg (37° C.), and 4.3 mm Hg (25° C.) to P(O2) (½)=23.7 mm Hg (37° C.), and 12.0 mm Hg (25° C.), respectively (Imai, K. and Yonetani, T. (1975), J. Biol. Chem. 250, 1093-1098). A significantly stronger decrease of the O2 affinity, i.e., enhancement of the O2 half-saturation pressure has been achieved for stripped hemoglobin by binding of inositol hexaphosphate (phytic acid; IHP) (Ruckpaul, K. et al. (1971) Biochim. Biophys. Acta 236, 211-221) isolated from vegetal tissues. Binding of IHP to hemoglobin increases the O2 half-saturation pressure to P(O2) (½)=96.4 mm Hg (37° C.), and P(O2) (½)=48.4 mm Hg (25° C.), respectively. IHP, like 2,3-diphosphoglycerate and other polyphosphates cannot penetrate the erythrocyte membrane.
Furthermore, the depletion of DPG and ATP in stored red cells leads to a progressive increase of the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin contained therein (Balcerzak, S. et al. (1972) Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 28, 453-447). The O2-binding isotherms are measured in the absence of CO2 and at constant pH (pH 7.4) in order to preclude influences of these allosteric effectors on the half-saturation pressure. The end point of the progressive polyphosphate depletion is defined by P(O2) (½)=4.2 mm Hg, which is the half-saturation pressure of totally phosphate-free (stripped) hemoglobin; the starting point, i.e., P(O2) (½) of fresh erythrocytes, depends on the composition of the suspending medium. From these polyphosphate depletion curves a new functional parameter of stored erythrocytes can be determined, the so-called half-life time of intra-erythrocytic polyphosphate: 9 d (days) in isotonic 0.1 M bis-Tris buffer pH 7.4; and 12 d (days) in acid-citrate-dextrose conservation (ACD) solution.
Several years ago, it was discovered that the antilipidemic drug clofibric acid lowered the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin solutions (Abraham et al., J. Med. Chem. 25, 1015 (1982), and Abraham et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80, 324 (1983)). Bezafibrate, another antilipidemic drug, was later found to be much more effective in lowering the oxygen affinity of hemoglobin solutions and suspensions of fresh, intact red cells (Perutz et al., Lancet, 881, Oct. 15, 1983). Subsequently, X-ray crystallographic studies have demonstrated that clofibric acid and bezafibrate bind to the same sites in the central water cavity of deoxyhemoglobin, and that one bezafibrate molecule will span the sites occupied by two clofibric acid molecules. Bezafibrate and clofibric acid act by stabilizing the deoxy structure of hemoglobin, shifting the allosteric equilibrium toward the low affinity deoxy form. Bezafibrate and clofibric acid do not bind in any specific manner to either oxy- or carbonmonoxyhemoglobin.
In more recent investigations, a series of urea derivatives [2-[4-[[(arylamino)carbonyl]amino]phenoxy]-2-methylpropionic acids] was discovered that has greater allosteric potency than bezafibrate at stabilizing the deoxy structure of hemoglobin and shifting the allosteric equilibrium toward the low oxygen affinity form (Lalezari, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85, 6117 (1988)).
Drugs which can allosterically modify hemoglobin toward a lower oxygen affinity state hold potential for many clinical applications, such as for the treatment of ischemia, shock, and polycythemia, and as radiosensitizing agents. Unfortunately, the effects of bezafibrate and the urea derivatives discussed above have been found to be significantly inhibited by serum albumin, the major protein in blood serum (Lalezari et al., Biochemistry, 29, 1515 (1990)). Therefore, the clinical usefulness of these drugs is seriously undermined because in whole blood and in the body, the drugs would be bound by serum albumin instead of reaching the red cells, crossing the red cell membrane, and interacting with hemoglobin protein molecule to produce the desired effect.
There has been considerable interest in medicine, the military health services, and the pharmaceutical industry in finding methods to increase blood storage life; to discover radio sensitization agents; and to develop new blood substitutes. In all these instances, the availability of either autologous blood or recombinant Hb solutions is of major interest, provided the oxygen affinity can be decreased to enhance oxygen delivery to the tissues.
2,3-Diphosphoglycerate (2,3-DPG) is the normal physiological ligand for the allosteric site on hemoglobin. However, phosphorylated inositols are found in the erythrocytes of birds and reptiles. Specifically, inositol hexaphosphate (IHP), as known as phytic acid, displaces hemoglobin-bound 2,3-DPG, binding to the allosteric site with one-thousand times greater affinity. Unfortunately, IHP is unable to pass unassisted across the erythrocyte membrane.
IV. Enhanced Oxygen Delivery in Mammals
The therapy of oxygen deficiencies requires the knowledge of parameters which characterize both the O2 transport capacity and the O2 release capacity of human RBCs. The parameters of the O2 transport capacity, i.e., Hb concentration, the number of RBCs, and hemocrit, are commonly used in clinical diagnosis. However, the equally important parameters of the O2 release capacity, i.e., O2 half-saturation pressure of Hb and RBCs, and the amounts of high and low oxygen affinity hemoglobins in RBCs, are not routinely determined and were not given serious consideration until pioneering work by Gerosonde and Nicolau (Blut, 1979, 39, 1-7).
In the 1980s, Nicolau et al. (J. Appl. Physiol. 58:1810-1817 (1985); “PHYTIC ACID: Chemistry and Applications”; Graf, E., Ed.; Pilatus Press, Minneapolis, Minn., USA; 1986; and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1987, 84, 6894-6898) reported that the encapsulation in red blood cells (RBCs) of IHP, via a technique of controlled lysis and resealing, results in a significant decrease in the hemoglobin affinity for oxygen. The procedure yielded RBCs with unchanged life spans, normal ATP and K+ levels, and normal rheological competence. Enhancement of the O2-release capacity of these cells brought about significant physiological effects in piglets: 1) reduced cardiac output, linearly dependent on the P50 value of the RBCs; 2) increased arteriovenous difference; and 3) improved tissue oxygenation. Long term experiments showed that in piglets the high P50 value of IHP-RBCs was maintained over the entire life spans of the RBCs.
More recently, Nicolau et al. (TRANSFUSION 1995, 35, 478-486; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,207) reported the use of a large-volume, continuous-flow electroporation system for the encapsulating IHP in human RBCs. These modified RBCs possess P50 values of approximately 50 torr, roughly twice that of unmodified human RBCs. Additionally, 85% of the RBCs survived the electroporation process, displaying hematologic indices nearly identical to those of unmodified RBCs. Nicolau's electroporation system processes one unit of blood every ninety minutes.
Although it is evident that methods of enhancing oxygen delivery to tissues have potential medical applications, currently there are no methods clinically available for increasing tissue delivery of oxygen bound to hemoglobin. Transient, e.g., 6 to 12 hour, elevations of oxygen deposition have been described in experimental animals using either DPG or molecules that are precursors of DPG. However, the natural regulation of DPG synthesis in vivo and its relatively short biological half-life limit the DPG concentration and the duration of increased tissue P(O2), and thus limit its therapeutic usefulness.
Additionally, as reported in Genetic Engineering News, Vol. 12, No. 6, Apr. 15, 1992, several groups are attempting to engineer free oxygen-carrying hemoglobin as a replacement for human blood. Recombinant, genetically modified human hemoglobin that does not break down in the body and that can readily release up to 30% of its bound oxygen is currently being tested by Somatogen, Inc., of Boulder Colo. While this product could be useful as a replacement for blood lost in traumatic injury or surgery, it would not be effective to increase PO2 levels in ischemic tissue, since its oxygen release capacity is equivalent to that of natural hemoglobin (27-30%). As are all recombinant products, this synthetic hemoglobin is also likely to be a costly therapeutic.
Synthetic human hemoglobin has also been produced in neonatal pigs by injection of human genes that control hemoglobin production. This product may be a less expensive product than the Somatogen synthetic hemoglobin, but it docs not solve problems with oxygen affinity and breakdown of hemoglobin in the body.
V. Specific Clinical Applications of Enhanced Oxygen Delivery
There are numerous clinical conditions that would benefit from treatments that would increase tissue delivery of oxygen bound to hemoglobin. For example, the leading cause of death in the United States today is cardiovascular disease. The acute symptoms and pathology of many cardiovascular diseases, including congestive heart failure, myocardial infarction, stroke, intermittent claudication, and sickle cell anemia, result from an insufficient supply of oxygen in fluids that bathe the tissues. Likewise, the acute loss of blood following hemorrhage, traumatic injury, or surgery results in decreased oxygen supply to vital organs. Without oxygen, tissues at sites distal to the heart, and even the heart itself, cannot produce enough energy to sustain their normal functions. The result of oxygen deprivation is tissue death and organ failure.
Although the attention of the American public has long been focused on the preventive measures required to alleviate heart disease, such as exercise, appropriate dietary habits, and moderation in alcohol consumption, deaths continue to occur at an alarming rate. Since death results from oxygen deprivation, which in turn results in tissue destruction and/or organ dysfunction, one approach to alleviate the life-threatening consequences of cardiovascular disease is to increase oxygenation of tissues during acute stress. The same approach is also appropriate for persons suffering from blood loss or chronic hypoxic disorders, such as congestive heart failure.